Trust in me Tahno x oc x Mako Modern au
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Tahno and Mako never saw eye to eye on anything, especially one special woman they both been crushing on since their middle school years, a bet comes into play which places the special woman in a state of confusion, depression and heart break. Who will she chose and who will she never speak to again. Redo of After Never ever after
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Alright, I want to say that I've restarted this story with a remotely good reason on why. First off, I've re-read my writing and my gosh back in 2014….I can't believe how very dumb I was. Writing in first person is the WORST type of point of view to write for a story. So, this is my remake of an unfinished story. I hope this time to finish it without loose ends and to have things be clearer.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc and my idea from back in 2014**_

In a year of hope and dreams a young raven female with green eyes, wearing a pretty lavender dress with black dress shoes moved from a coastal school within Flordia to a county school within New York. The young female had to change Kindergarden classes and she felt beyond shy being there. She didn't believe that she would ever have any friends due to the looks that she had been given by her peers. Especially the looks she was given by a particular raven haired male trio that sat near the door.

She ignored it though as she was sat by another raven haired male who she found his name was Mako. He seemed to be nice to her and he talked to her all that day. He was happy that she actually spoke with him, especially since he didn't think that she would in the first place. But that all changed a bit when the trio she figured she shouldn't be around came around to pick on her. The middle one of them placed his hand over hers as he saw just how much of a perfectionist she was being.

He laughed as he saw her crying and Mako stood up for her since the teacher wasn't there due to talking to someone outside of the classroom, so he did what he would have done for his little brother before he reached onto the desk to get a new one for her and sat by her as she thanked him. Mako gave her a small smile as he nodded his head. "Of course, I don't like seeing pretty girls cry."

Her green eyes widen as she blushed a bit. "D-Do you really think that I'm pretty Mako?"

"Of course, I wouldn't say that for no reason silly."

The female giggled and smiled. "Okay."

After that year the young female found out that Mako was an elder brother to a male by the name of Bolin. She was shocked that he was a big brother, but she then smiled knowing that how he treated her was almost the same way which made her happy knowing that someone cared for her so much. After Mako talked about his younger brother he looked to his friend curiously. "Serena, do you have any siblings?"

Serena's eyes dimmed as she shook her head as she sighed. "No, I'm an only child."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Mako said sadly

Serena soon perked up and smiled at Mako. "It's okay, there's nothing that can be done about it."

"Okay...if you say so." He said concerned

Serena ended up changing the topic as she began to play tag with him at recess. As years went by the two of them got close together. That was until Serena figured out that Mako and Bolins parents died when they were in elementary school and lived with their grandmother. Serena showed the two of them sympathy for what had happened to them as the years went by that was until Mako totally pushed her away from him when they were in their second year of high school.

Serena didn't understand what was going on with him why would he just push her away from him like that for no reason? But she soon found out that it wasn't for no reason, no there was a reason a reason being a she-reason. She was replaced by two females who had transfered into the school. Both of them snagged her only two friends in the school away from her, being that she felt alone and secluded she refused to show that it bugged her so much.

Especially when she found out that their names were Korra and Asami, she made it her life goal to just ignore the couples. Especially when they were close to her locker, it disgusted her and turned her stomach. The only thing she wished didn't change was the fact that Tahno; the male that had terrorized her as a child would keep from terrorizing her. But no, after a few months of going solo he went back to his old ways of terrorizing her to death.

"So...I see that your supposed friend has left you for two girls. Don't you feel a bit lonely Serena, seeing your best friend leave you for dead like that." Tahno said placing a hand by her locker caging the young female to where her locker was just to get the girl's full attention

"Why should it matter if I'm no longer friends with him? He should be able to do what he wants...I'm not going to be angered for it. Sure I was upset at first but I've gotten over it. So leave me alone Tahno." She said looking up to him unamused

"Are you sure about that?"Tahno asked curiously

"Yes, I'm sure about it." Serena said as she nodded her head slightly as she closed her locker door

Then just on cue Mako came down the hall with Korra around his left arm like a leech. They were laughing until Mako kissed her on the cheek. Serena didn't understand what Tahno was trying to do it confused her as she looked to him with a raised eyebow as she saw the raven haired male smirk at her, as if he knew something that she didn't.

"What is that suppose to do to me? I get the fact that you are trying to accomplish something, so what are you getting at Tahno?" She asked curiously

He removed himself from the locker near Serena and he shook his head. "I don't understand how you can just forget about a guy just like that?"

"Its just as easy as forgetting the fact that you smell like sex and alcohol." She said pushing him away from him and going towards the exit.

"So...You're just going to give him up just like that Serena?" Tahno asked loudly as she walked off

Serena ignored what Tahno said, she knew that he was a player and she wouldn't get anywhere near him knowing just how much of a fuck up it'd be just to be with someone like him. Serena got her keys to her bike out of her book bag that was on her back before she heard Mako and Bolin arguing near by as she had a bit of interest in what was said when Bolin spoke her name to Mako.

"...you know this wouldn't have happened if you would have just stuck with being friends with Serena, she did nothing to deserve you being so mean to her."

"Serena has nothing to do with this, so just leave her out of it. She is at the bottom of the school anyways. She means nothing to me anymore." Mako said before he left.

Serena's eyes lost all emotion as she heard the one male she swore was her friend just say that she was meaningless to him. She shook it off as she quickly got her lock off of her bike before she got on it and bolted past Mako and bolin as she tried her best not to cry her eyes out. She really did thought that Mako was her friend, she felt as if she had with him was just one big lie. When she finally got home she locked her bike up quickly before she rushed up the three steps to get to the front door after crossing the big patio and she unlocked the door after a few tries due to the tears that threatened her vision.

When she finally got inside she cried against her legs as she slid down the door, she didn't understand what was going on with her, she thought that she'd always have Mako beside her but it wasn't the case now. No..the fact that two women took her friends from her more than upset her. She knew she had to get the nerves to talk to the females but she didn't know if she could or not. She soon wiped her eyes as she crawled her way over to the voice mail machine for the only phone she had. She sighed when she didn't have any messages, so she pulled herself off of the ground before she got her clothes on for work.

Serena then washed her face so she didn't look like she just broke down into a depressed mess, sure she lived alone and never had anyone to be there for her for years. But that didn't stop her from being the woman that she knew she had to be. She just had to go with her life day in and day out, she took a deep breath before she got her keys and went outside locking her door.

She then unlocked her bike and she rode her bike to work for five hours before coming back home tiredly to see the male who had broken the trust she had in him with his arms crossed, Serena didn't know what to feel about Mako being there due to what she overheard him say. She knew damn well she didn't trust him anymore, especially when he said what he did outside of the school like he had.

She locked her bike up before going past him and unlocking the door to her house. Mako followed her just so he could speak with her.

"Why are you here?" Serena said unamused

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said as he placed a hand over her shoulder lightly, he wanted to make things right before they got any worse

Serena balled up her hand due to it shaking in anger before she removed his hand from her shoulder as she quickly turned around to glare at him in detest "Nothing you will ever say to me will make up the fact that you totally blew me off for some girl who came here last year." Serena said Irate as she pushed him away from her home before she went in and shut the door locking it behind her.

"C'mon Serena...What do I have to say to get you to believe me?" Mako said sadly

His words were ignored as she went into her room to fall asleep after setting her alarm clock. When she woke up she realized that there was nothing that she could do about the fact that Mako was a total douche that thought about himself and only himself. She was so sick and tired of dealing with him so she was going to show him just how much she didn't care for him. She cut her long lengthed hair that used to go down to her thighs to her shoulders, afterwards she wore the darkest clothes she had in her closet only for her to end up wearing a fishnet hoody that was under a My chemical Romance black parade t-shirt and a pair of skinny black pants and combat boots before she grabbed her book back and her keys before she left the house with her headphones over her ears.

She locked up her bike still listening to her music as she felt people staring at her but didn't really care, she knew that people were just shocked to see her being her, she went to her locker to do her combination and to open it only for it to shut on her. She looked up to see a hand only to look behind her to see her never quiting pest Tahno.

"Looks like you changed yourself quickly." He teased

"Does it really look like I give a damn about what you have to say Tahno?" She asked opening her locker again after getting his hand off of the locker.

"I think you might want to listen to what I have to stay Serena, I know you still like Mako, Your actions speak very loudly to me." He said wrapping one of his hands around her waist.

Serena ignored Tahno's words, she knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to cave in. She had enough drama as it was, she didn't need him being an arse as well. She slipped her morning books into her book bag and slipped out the books and folders that she didn't need back into her locker before she swung her black backpack with pins on it into his face before shutting her locker. "Well I hope that Action spoke out to you as well you creep." She then went to her first class.

When she got to her first class which was English she went to her seat which was right beside Mako only to see that he was glaring at her for some reason. She ignored it as she placed her book bag down, until she heard him speak in utter shock.

"What did you do to your hair Serena?" He asked shocked

"Why should it matter to you? I'm no longer your friend, your opinion doesn't matter to me."She said unamused as she got her english book and material out of her book bag.

"If you would have let me speak to you last night, we wouldn't have this problem." Mako said making Serena look to him

"..oh and this is my problem? I wasn't the one who betrayed our friendship with someone else, so just leave me alone and go find that girl you are always with. You seem to be more into her than me anyways." She said swatting his hand away from her face and looking forward annoyed

Before he could speak another word the bell rang as the teacher came into the class room. Her morning classes and afternoon classes went pretty well other than sitting alone at lunch, which was a new thing for her but she got over herself. It wasn't until her last period class P.E that she had any type of complication, she had to deal with a unit in the class she really had no use for. She disliked dancing with someone and the person she was partnered with made her hate it even more.

Tahno seemed to enjoy making short jokes around her as they were taught different dances that day, of course one dance she did know how to do curtisy of her father before he passed away. Due to the teacher wanting to know who knew she rose her hand, she had to explain then demostrate with the teacher how it was done before going back to being joked around with once more by Tahno. He apparently already knew how to he just didn't wish to be called out on for it.

At the end of the class the teacher surprised them with bonus points for the duo's that did well for the dance, which Serena and Tahno were one of those duo's. When it was time for them to leave she left for the girls locker room where she got back into her regular clothes contently before she left out only to be stopped by Tahno who caged her with one of his arms on the wall so she couldn't move.

"You know, you and I have been working pretty well together Serena, how'd you like to join my little group?" He said with a grin

Serena wasn't stupid, she knew that Mako was right behind him and crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall unamused.

"Why do you care about me so suddenly, this is totally unlike you Tahno."

"Oh, I always have cared for you or haven't picked up on that yet Serena?" Tahno said as he moved closer to her with a grin on his face

Serena closed her eyes as she sighed out, trying her best not to punch the male in front of her in the face. "I'm not one of those ditzy women who are always on your arms. I know where I belong and it sure as heck ain't with a player like you. Anyways, I'm nothing more than a smarty pants around here it means nothing to the likes of you so stop pesting me just to rile up Mako for screwing up the friendship we once had. It's not gunna work Tahno." She said unamused before she went around his arm and going past him and Mako.

She muttered to herself how stupid Tahno was being before she got to her locker. She got her keys leaving her book bag in her locker. She then went home on her bike after unlocking it once more. She petaled all the way back home before she locked her bike up oncce more, she dressed herself for her work and she stopped herself from leaving as she saw Tahno by her bike. Serena didn't understand why he was being so persistent, she didn't like him why was he so stubborn? It just didn't make any sense to her whatsoever.

"So...This is what you do After school." He said amused

"Why can't you just leave me alone, I already see you enough at school, I really don't like being pestered like this by the local play boy." Serena said unlocking her bike and going on it.

"Aww c''mon you can't tell me that you aren't at least a little attracted to me Serena." He said as he went in front of her bike holding the handles close to where she had her hands.

Serena really was going to run the male over if he didn't stop pestering the fuck out of her. "Why would I be attracted to a play boy jock with two cheerleaders clinging onto his arms like he's the last fuck toy on earth?" Serena asked dully with sarcasm

Tahno didn't understand why it was so hard for her to understand that he was trying to be genuine to her, but it seemed like his reputation was getting in the way of getting her to see just how much he did care for her. "You really don't want to see what's before your eyes...do you Serena?"

"Does it look like I do right now Tahno? Now please let go of my bike otherwise I'll be late for work."

"Why don't you let your parents take care of it?" Tahno asked curiously

Serena's eyes averted away from him as she frowned a bit. "I...they aren't around anymore."

Tahno felt bad for triggering out a bad memory to her, but he had to know the truth. He held her face with one of his hands before he made her look at him eye to eye. He could see the lovely green eyes he grew to love as a middle-schooler filled with sadness, he disliked that they were that way and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry, I'll let you go, but just think about it alright?"

"Fine, I'll think about it." Serena said as she sighed out a bit

Tahno contently let go of her bike knowing that he had a small chance of finally getting the woman he truly wanted with him. As Serena worked for her five hour shift she came home only to see that Tahno was sitting on the steps of her patio which shocked her a bit as well as confused her.

"Have you been there this entire time Tahno?"

"And if I have?" He asked with a grin

"You're an insane male Tahno." She said getting off of her bike and locking it up

"Hey, I have to do something about how my fellow classmates are like...even if it means having to make sure that one of them is happy throughout the school years." He said as he got up

"Tahno that's pathetic, when was the last time you ever cared about anyone who wasn't in that little posse of yours?" Serena asked with her arms crossed

"Hey, I'm trying to make up for all of those year that I was crude to you, so just hear me out alright Serena?" He said with a sigh with his hands up in defense before he spoke once more. "Yes I know in the past I've been a jack ass to you. But seeing the changes you've done just because of one idiot...you shouldn't have to. I want to see you how you were before. I miss seeing you smile and happy Serena, "

As Tahno spoke to her he pulled her into his chest by holding on to her waist tightly, Serena sighed out as she placed her head against his chest.

"You're not gunna stop pestering me till I say yes aren't you?" Serena asked as she looked up at him..

He only gave her a grin that gave her the answer she knew was coming towards her, she knew damn well that it was a bad idea to be with Tahno. Hell her body was telling her that what she was doing was going to make her regret her choices. But she had nothing to lose or gain by being around Tahno, he gave her attention that Mako never gave her, he cared for her and didn't push her to the side even though other females wanted Tahno's attention just because he was the start football player. She could careless about it but she was content with knowing that she had a reason to wake up with a small smile on her face at least.

Right then and there she made her choice; she moved one of her hands from his chest up to the side of his face before she went onto her toes before she kissed his other cheek softly "Fine you got me, but you even dare try to play me off as a joke we're going to have a big problem." She said seriously

"Fine with me, I'll be picking you up for school tomorrow, so be ready by 6:30 " He said before he kissed her on the lips softly and walked off.

Once he left she blushed a bit as she smiled, she could feel her entire body just melting to the cement that she stood on. But she didn't let it get her completely, she went inside to take a shower before she went to bed with a grin on her face for the first time in three years. When she woke up she got herself together and waited for Tahno to pick her up which didn't take long as she saw a black nessan in front of her house. She couldn't see that well into the car but when she got up and went towards the car, Ming had been kicked out of the passenger seat

"Tahno said that you are to sit up front with him, so don't mess up girly." He said a bit annoyed

Serena sat down in the passenger seat and he closes the door once she was safely seated into the car. Then he goes into the back with the other guy and the girls, Serena then looked to Tahno with a slight smile on her face. She really thought he'd stood her up and be the jerk she knew was in him. But he didn't and that made her realize that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"It was very nice of you to do this Tahno" Serena commented as he drove off.

"Think nothing of it, since you are now part of us you need to be treated as such, which reminds me since you are now part of the popular group one of the girls will be telling you what is acceptable and what isn't. I don't want the group to get a bad name because of a newbie." He said as he drove

"Whatever, its not like I'm going to do anything while being in school anyways. Its like you told me last year, I'm a goody goody too shoes, and just because I'm with you guys doesn't mean I'm going to change that." Serena said honestlywith my arms crossed

"That's what I like to hear out of my little flower." He said as he parked his car in the same spot that he usually does. Before he kisses her cheek softly

"I'm no flower Tahno, I can take a lot more of a beating than a flower can." She said slightly annoyed that he was calling her a flower.

She didn't want to go back to square one with him, she only hoped that it was a slip up as she went to her locker before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew that it wasn't Tahno, he wouldn't be so friendly with the touches that he would do plus the order was different as well, she looked behind her only to see Mako, she instantly glared at him as she saw the unamused look on his face.

"What do you want?" Serena said unamused and annoyed

"I saw that you came to school with Tahno, why all of a sudden are you even speaking to him. You know he bullied you back in middle,elementary and the first half of your freshman year of high school." Mako said shaking his head towards the end

.

"But he hasn't, he's been a good person towards me and unlike you he actually talks to me like a normal person instead of argues with me." She said closing her locker door.

"...Don't tell me that you're with him." He said sadly


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: This harder than it looks to redo all fourteen chapters and edit out some of it so it sounds right. Oh and some parts I'm just not doing cause it was fairly immature. You'll know what I mean come later on, a certain group isn't a part of this. I don't think something like that should have been in this to begin with. So...yeah. I only own my oc and plot ^ ^**_

"It seems that way doesn't it Mako, you know you had so much time with her yet...Here she is with me." Tahno said as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waste to prove to Mako that he was with her

"What game are you trying to pull with being with her? No way could you like a girl that you refusely bullied in school." Mako said angered

Serena disliked that the two males were about to fight with one another about her in front of her, she just couldn't take it, not first thing in the morning. She had to stop it before it got too bad so she spoke up hoping her words would silence them.

"You two just please stop, if this is how things are going to be then I won't speak to either one of you two." Serena said sadly as she got Tahno's arm from around her waist.

She then went to her classes, she went through her day normally, ignoring the requests of Tahno for having her sit with his little group. She was still upset with him and refused it, when it came to her last period class she refused to change her clothes due to not wanting to deal with Tahno's crap. As she sat on the side she could see that Tahno was highly upset that he wouldn't be dancing with her that afternoon, instead Tahno was partnered with one of his fangirls by the name of Mindy, a raven haired female who Serena knew would do well to keep his mind off of her. When it came to leaving she bolted out of the school and walked home, she didn't wish to deal with the two immature males she knew in her life. Mako had chosen to disable their friendship by being with a woman who didn't want anything to do with her as Tahno was..well Tahno a sarcastic, snarky male who wanted nothing more than to torture those with what he had that no one else had.

It made her ill in the stomach thinking that she ever really cared for either one of them. Both of them were immature males who didn't know who or what they wanted, hell she didn't know what she wanted in life. But her thoughts were soon cut off as she saw Tahno's car drive slowly against the side of the road she was on with his four-ways on.

"C'mon Serena, I'm sorry for making a scene earlier today." He said as he drove slowly

Serena stopped walking as she looked to him with her arms crossed below her chest. "And you think I want to hear the guy I used to call a friend and you argue, I don't want the drama in school Tahno. I have enough personal issues as it is for being a minor living alone, working, I don't need the melodrama from two high school boys who don't know what they want." Serena said seriously before she walked off again.

"If you want, you could live with one of us." Tahno suggested

"No thanks Tahno, I'm perfectly fine with living on my own, I have been for the past three years. I don't plan on living with someone just so I can be a lazy ass like everyone else in that damn school." She said with a sigh

He parked the car and he went straight up to her stopping me from walking. He didn't like that she was pushing him away again, he didn't want to lose her after getting her to trust him so soon, it upset him a lot that she wouldn't even give him the time of day anymore after one slip up. Serena had enough of Tahno's crap if he couldn't man the hell up she wanted nothing to do with him. Her green eyes stared up at his silver eyes by force due to Tahno making her look up at him.

"Why can't you just stop being stubborn for one damn day? Do you know how hard it is for me to even keep the girls that we have with me is?" Tahno said sadly

"Oh and you think I give a damn about those girls? I hate clingy people Tahno, so I can careless. If you were attempting to get me to be in that car again than you are out of you damn mind, it smells really bad and I can really careless about high school drama." She said angered

The two of them had a glaring competition before he gave up, he knew she was right, he had to stop what he was doing and he had to stop some time, if it took him to treat her well to do it then fine, he'd show her that she was wrong about him, he walked off. "I'll find a way to get you back, just you watch."

Serena didn't believe what Tahno said, she didn't believe that he'd ever change that he'd always be the same old player that he had been throughout middle school and high school. Once a player always a player, she rolled her eyes before she walked the rest of the way to her house, unlocking it. Once she got inside she saw that she had three messages so she played them as she sat on the ground near it to hear what they were.

'This is the Knella household please leave a message after the beep. Beep "Serena this is your boss from the McDonalds, I'm sorry that I couldn't reach you before you left for school. You aren't going to be needed today so enjoy your friday off and the weekend off." ' You have two new messages'

Curious about what the others where she played them as she heard the voice of the male that was a traitor in her eyes

"Hey Serena, I'm sorry for how I acted, I know that you are still angered at me and I deserve what you did to me. But I'd like to have my old friend back if it was possible. Korra is no longer in the picture and I've missed the talks that you and I have had." Mako's voice said

She only looked down sadly, even though she missed him, he'd never change either. She was forgotten for a year and half before he began to notice her again. She couldn't just let him back into her life without a heart to heart talk. She kept to herself as she heard the last message.

"Serena, this is Mari, I just want to remind you that today I'll be stopping by to see how you've been. If you keep this up then you'll be able to do whatever you want and everyone will be off your back. See you around four."

Serena looked at the clock to see that she had a half hour before she would see her social worker So she got herself something to drink and eat out of the fridge before she went to call Mako back, she knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him if she didn't speak to him about what happened. She really did miss having her only friend back, she knew that earlier that morning that he was just trying to be a good friend like he had always been to her. So she'd see why he'd call her and go from there.

"Mako Speaking." He said in a chipper tone

"Hey mako, I got your message...What happened to the girl you were with and you?" Serena asked as she leaned against a wall with a can in her hand.

"Long story short she had to move again and couldn't stay. Now that she's gone Bolin has been trying to get me to talk to you again...and you saw how well that went today." Mako said uneased

"..So you two aren't even going to try to do a long distant relationship?" She asked curiously

"That's what Asami said too." Mako said with a sigh

"Who?" Serena asked confused, she knew that one of them was Asami the other was Korra but she didn't know who was who and that confused her a lot

"Oh...that's right we never introduced you to the girls did we?" Mako said sadly

"No, which by the way thanks for replacing me with that girl, I felt oh-so loved." She said sarcastically

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to be that way, but Korra and Asami both wanted us to be away from you for some odd reason. Asami is still with Bolin but I just want my best friend back, I feel bad for what I did to you." He said sadly

Serena couldn't help but sigh at the hopelessness of her once best friend, sometimes she wondered why she even became his friend to begin with, there was no merit in being friends with a complete idiot. But she had to know the truth from him and she wasn't going to get that information if she was a stubborn bitch to him. So she had to ask the question that's been on her mind as she went to her living room to sit down properly on her couch to get comfortable.

"Why now out of all times do you tell me this? I can understand that girlfriends are a bit protective of their guys in high school, but shesh, you and I have known each other since kindergarten. That should have been the hint that nothing will ever happen between us." Serena said sitting on the couch

Sure Serena crushed on Mako once before, but after being friend-zoned years before she gave up on her crush and just stayed his friend. There wasn't any other way around that.

"That's what I told Korra, the girl that I was with, but she didn't believe me."Mako said

"Tell you what, if you want things to be just like they used to be, walk with me to school on monday." I said with a grin

"You got it, do you mind if I hang out with you tomorrow?" He asked before there was a pause. "Wait do you work at all today or tomorrow?"

"Nope, my boss oddly enough called me while I was at school to tell me I didn't have to work all weekend." I said lying on the couch

"Cool, then I'll see you later Serena, its nice to be able to talk to you and not have you be angered at me." Mako said

Mako smiled as there was a hint of content in his voice, hearing it made Serena smile knowing that things were slowly becoming normal for her..at least that's what she hoped for.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you without having to worry about some girl giving me the death glare." Serena said with a grin

"Tak to you later Serena." Mako said

"Yeah, Later Mako." Serena said before she placed her phone down

As she did she heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened it to see that it was her social worker that she had since she was thirteen years old when she was in the hopsital due to the fact that her parents had died in a car collision when it was a bad storm out. She had gone to court and given the protection of the state until she could pay at least a month's rent, then the protection was gone and she had the worker come by every month once just to see how she was doing. She stepped to the side to let the case worker in as the case worker smiled at the young raven haired female.

"I see that you cut your hair Serena, it looks nice on you." She said as she walked inside

"Thank you." Serena said with a small smile

"So no work today?" Mari asked

"No work all weekend. Its odd of my boss but I'm not complaining."

The case worker chuckled a bit at the words from her client before she sat down on the couch as she got a small stack of papers for Serena to go through. This wasn't new to her, she just went over what was new and what had slightly changed since their last meeting. Afterwards Serena sighed a bunch of papers to acknowledge the fact that she was a minor living at home alone, a few questions were asked by Mari about her personally before Mari had left her alone an hour later. As Serena saw Mari out she saw Mako walking up towards the house, he waited for the case worker to leave before he went onto the porch and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back and sighed out a bit.

"It's nice to have my best friend back." She said contently.

"Did you miss me that much?" He teased

"Hey, you're my only friend in that school, no one wants to be near me since Tahno picks on me refusely." Serena said sadly

"And you're with him why?" Mako asked confused

"...I don't even know if I am with that weirdo." Serena said honestly, she felt almost nothing for him.

She knew it was bad for her to be in a relationship based purely on peer pressure like the one she was in but she just didn't know how to tell Tahno no, not after what had happened between Mako and her. She was alone and depressed, she didn't know what she was thinking and that got the best of her. Mako could see that it was slowly eating her inside as he sat beside her on the bench swing that was set up on the side of the porch when she was little. He placed his hand on top of her sincerely as he looked to her concerned.

"you know you shouldn't let peer pressure get to you like that." He said sadly

"I know, but last night I was tired and he wouldn't stop pestering me about it...I knew he wouldn't stop until I said yes and then this morning really got to me. I don't know weather you saw it or not but being in that confrontation really made me question what you two were talking about." She said looking to him in the eyes

He blushed as he looked away from her, there was something that he just didn't want her to know and that was part of it. He hoped to the gods that she wouldn't pry on it but knowing her she would.

"What are you hiding Mako, you know you can tell me anything, even if for a year and a half we weren't even talking." Serena said with a smile

"I don't know how to tell you what Tahno was speaking about." Mako said as he looked back to her

"How about I just tell her since you are being a wuss about it." Tahno said as he walked towards Serena's house

"What do you want Tahno?" Serena said unamused, she didn't like how Tahno kept showing up unannounced out of nowhere, after what had happened that day she really didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Now, now flower you don't need to use that tone on me, I'm here because I needed to speak to you about something, but it can wait until this is over with." Tahno said going on to her porch.

Serena tried her damdest not to cringe at the name he gave her, she wasn't no damn flower and hated the pet name so badly she wanted to hit him up side the head with a frying pan. "Whatever, fine...I'm just sick and tired of the boy drama between the two of you." Serena said unamused as she crossed her arms averting her eyes from looking at either one of them.

"So, should I tell her or are you going to be a man and tell her Mako?" Tahno said with a bit of arrogance in his voice

"Serena, I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" Mako said before he got up and he left.

Once Mako left fairly annoyed; Tahno grinned at the sight before he went to sit beside Serena as he had his arm up against the back of the bench.

"Now, to why I was here...You told me earlier that you don't like the fact that I have the girls near me correct?"

"They look like they where going to jump me if I did something wrong and I could just feel the fact that none of them really wanted me there near you." She said looking to him.

"Then I won't be near them, if it makes you that uncomfortable to be around them right now, then once you are capable to stand your ground within the group then they will be around." He said with a smile

"Why are you doing this for me?" Serena asked confused

"I want you feel like you are wanted by someone, I was wrong to do what I did and I really want to make it up to you." He siad with a grin. "Can't I do that for my girlfriend?"

"...So you are actually calling us a couple now?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't just kiss anyone on the lips like I did to you last night." He said placing his arm that was behind her around her pulling her closer to him

"Fine, Whatever do what you will, it still doesn't explain why you were being such an ass to Mako earlier today." Serena said getting his arm off of her shoulder and getting up

"Well that part I don't know weather or not to tell you." Tahno said unsure

"Just tell me Tahno, I know fully well that Mako will find some lying bullshit to tell me tomorrow."Serena said bluntly as she had a hand on her hip as she looked him in his eyes

"Fine, he has been trying to break up with the girl that he was with so he could be with you and I over heard him talking with his brother about it and apparently him and his girlfriend were suppose to make you jealous enough to make you want to be with him. I told Mako it wouldn't work." He said before he stood up. "What girl in the right mind would want to be with some guy who played her for a fool? You didn't deserve that type of respect which is why I did what I did last night. I knew Mako would have tried to talk to you today. I wanted to be there so you didn't have to deal with the pain of knowing that all of this time Mako has been trying to get you to be envious of his relationship with Korra."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and plot**_

Serena wasn't expecting to hear what had come out of Tahno's mouth. She knew damn well that he knew how to tell fibs and white lies, but with the stern serious look in his eyes she knew damn well that what he was telling was the truth, there was no way to deny the fact that Tahno was lying to her. _Especially_ after how Mako had been acting that morning it confirmed a lot and that scared her a bit inside to know that her best friend...well ex best friend would do such a thing as play on girl's emotions like that. Which meant what he had told her was a complete lie. Whomever this Korra girl was, was being fed lies by Mako and she didn't like it one bit, she felt very betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust with her entire life. Knowing that it was all a lie it broke her heart to know, she was glad she never perused him as a love interest, it would have made things even worse for her especially after he had friend-zoned her years ago.

Serena ended up tearing up before she sat back down next to Tahno and crying her heart out against his chest, she felt him comfort her as he had his arms around her.

"I-I'm sorry for being stubborn earlier." Serena sobbed out against him

"Its fine, you didn't know what was really going on so you acted how any girl would have acted." He said understanding that she was only acting how she thought she should act, no more-no less

"I feel really stupid for letting him back in my life now." Serena said sniffling as she pulled away from him looking down

"Again, you didn't know. Don't beat yourself over it." He said making her look at him as he wiped the stray tears from her face. "How about tonight I take you out some-where, just to forget what happened today?"

"You mean as a date?" She asked confused sniffling a bit

"Exactly like a date." He said with a smile

Serena didn't understand how he could actually do such a thing after what he told her, but then again it would get her mind off of what happened that morning, so she accepted it with a small blush on her face, Tahno was happy that she accepted it. He hoped that she would, he had a plan that he hoped worked in his favor. He placed a hand on the side of her face before he kissed her softly on the lips, only to feel her hold on to his leather jacket as she kissed him back. He grinned against the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so there wasn't that much of a gap between the two of them. After he parted from her lips he pressed his forehead against hers as looked to her sincerely.

"I'll pick you up tonight at 7, wear something that makes you stand out." He said with a smile

She only nodded with a smile on her face before she saw him leave, once he was out of sight she went inside and went face first into one of her favorite pillows that she got as a child; a pig pillow. She couldn't stop the butterflies that flew inside of her after the kiss that just happened on her porch. She didn't think that he had a romantic side of him, but she was proven wrong and she was happy that she was. After regaining her thoughts she knew she had time to get herself together. It was her first date and she had no idea what to do on one. It was all so new to her it made her feel so confused, she wished she had a female friend that would be there for her but she knew that was wishful thinking and that never got her anywhere.

So she went into her closet to see the dresses and other clothes that she either bought or made herself, she went through the three dresses she had and kept in mind the style that Tahno always had for his clothes and picked the one that best suited it before she undressed out of her school clothes and got the black and purple dress on, the dress itself only went to past her knees. It covered her shoulders and her chest for the most part. Around her ribcage it was a corset that was purple with a lace bow that stopped right between her breasts. She then placed on her black fishnet gloves that went up to her elbows and a sapphire necklace that was given to her by her mother before her death. Once she was done she placed on stockings and her boots before looking herself in the mirror. She didn't think she needed to wear make up, she hadn't ever worn make up before so why start now? Even then...she didn't know how to so what was the point? She didn't own anything make up wise unless you count the many containers of Black, purple and red nail polish that she had on top of her dresser. When she was completely ready she got the key to her house and placed it in her boot after locking the door. She knew that it was around a quarter past six so she waited for Tahno to pull up in his car before she got up which didn't take long at all.

She walked off of the porch as he turned his car off, when she saw him leave his car she saw that he was wearing a completely different out fit. Instead of his usual leather jacket, jeans and a t-shirt he wore a dress up shirt with dress pants and instead of his boots he wore leather shoes. She was beyond shock that he could even wear something without his leather jacket. He smiled at her as he went up to her, he could tell that she was nervous from how she was standing in front of him so he spoke up about what she wore to ease the amount of anxiety that she had within her.

"Well don't you look beautiful tonight." He said as he wrapped his arms around her softly, pulling her closely to him as his voice was sincere to her

"I made this dress." Serena spoke up proudly, she enjoyed making things. She enjoyed wearing what she made and getting compliments on it as well.

Tahno was impressed that Serena could do such a thing, it made him curious about what else she could do that he didn't know about.

"Really? It looks nice on you Serena." He said shocked

"Thank you." She said with a smile

Tahno gave her a small smile before he let go of her so he could open the passenger side door for her, she walked up to the side of it before he held on to her hand softly. She stopped to look at him curiously only for him to give her a small peck on the cheek, he got a little bit more of a smile as he let go of her hand. He closed the door once he knew she was safely in the car, he went to the other side as he did, Serena could tell the difference in the smell of the car. It didn't smell like he had three dead fishes within the car, it smelled like Lavender instead. She looked to him strangely as he got into the car.

"What did you do to your car Tahno?" Serena asked confused and curious

"My mother and father told me that I had to clean it otherwise I wouldn't be able to go out." He said with a shrug

Serena rose an eyebrow at him before she smied. "Oh wow, I'm surprised that you even did anything that means you doing hard work other than football.

"Hey. Just because I come from a rich family doesn't mean that I have my own chores too." He said as he started his car up

Serena enjoyed teasing the hell out of Tahno, she was seeing a side of him she usually didn't see and she was starting to slowly enjoy being around the male as she was. It was nice to just talk to someone without dealing with a bunch of drama bull crap all the damn time. "I really find that hard to believe Tahno...but...if you insist on me being it then I will...at least for now." Serena said teasing him a bit

"Thank you...Maybe one day I'll introduce you to my parents and you can see just how I really act." Tahno said with a smile

"That'd be nice." Serena said as she looked foward as Tahno began to drive away from the neighborhood

Tahno didn't talk much during the drive due to the fact that he had no idea what she was into or what type of things she liked. One thing he forgot to ask about was the music she was into as Blood on the Dancefloor 'Always and forever' came on. He knew that the women he'd usually were around disliked the band. Tahno really hoped that they had at least that much in common. It'd be so much easier for him if she was.

"The music doesn't bother you does it?" Tahno asked curiously

"No, Blood on the dance floor is one of my favorite bands. I actually have all of their Cd's." Serena said with a grin

"No way, I never knew a girl who liked this band." He said shocked

"Yeah well, what do you think I do to get over my parents dying? I certainly don't like blood so cutting myself is seriously out of the question." Serena said with her arms now crossed under her chest

"This is the main band that I listen to, the girls usually don't like fact that I listen to this. So I usually keep it off when they are around." Tahno said as he drove

"Well its a shame that they don't like the band, Their music is pretty good and for all they know it could be a band that they could get into."

When Tahno stopped at a stop light he grinned at her before he kissed her on the lips, he couldn't believe that his prayers were answered by her, he never knew a female like Serena and it made him feel bad for antagonizing her the entire time he had known her. If he'd known that she'd turn out to be a magnificent woman he would have treated her a hell of a lot better than he had in the past.

"I really wish I would have spoken to you earlier than this, you really are a wonderful woman." He said with a grin

She blushed a bit as she tried her best to stay calm. "Well, its what happens when you find out something about a person you've been messing with for most of your life."

"Hey, if I would have known that you would have had the same taste in music as me I wouldn't have been so mean to you." He said as he drove again as the light turned green

"Well for all you know I could only have this band in common with you." She teased as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I highly doubt that now." He said with a smile

The two of them then began to talk about the type of music they were interested in and found out that they liked almost same taste in music. It was a creepy moment for Serena but kept it to herself as she saw where he was taking her, she tried her best not to show how much she didn't want to go into that place. She didn't want to have the same thing happen twice to her.

"I'm not just going to take you to any restaurant Serena, You're a very special girl to me, and I want it to show." He said as he parked his car.

"...Well you really are making me feel that way Tahno. I've only gone to this place once and it was for my 13th birthday with my parents, which I seriously regret even going to." She said sadly

He made her look back up at him before he gave her a light peck on the lips. "Everything will be fine, I promise you. Living in the past won't get you anywhere."

Serena smiled a little before she undid her seat belt and hugged him tightly. "Alright, I'll trust you with that."

Tahno then took his keys out of the ignition before he got out and helped Serena out. Once she was safely out he closed the door after her, he held her hand the entire time they walked to the restaurant, they were given a table for two as their orders were taken before they talked for a bit of time. After the minor conversations between the two of them were done Serena just sadly looked down at the necklace that was around her neck, it was something she had been given from her mother that was her grandmother. Sadly neither female figure lived to that day which upset her, she had no mother or father figure while she grew up in her teen years. She had to learn about everything on her own which made her realize how different she was from Tahno. As she thought about her past she heard Tahno speak up as he squeezed her hand within his own.

"That must mean a lot to you huh?" He asked

"Yeah, its the only thing that I have to remember my mother by. This used to belong to her after her mother and her grand mother passed it on. So...its been in the family for a long time. I got this the same day my parents died...I'm surprised I'm still here today. I was in the back of the car and..." Serena said sadly, she couldn't continue on after what she spoke. It was just too hard for her to remember what had happened to her parents, knowing that it had happened to just them well..it more than upset her.

Tahno didn't know what happened to her parents let alone her, he felt really bad for her. Especially after knowing that he had done some stupid stuff to her after it happened to her. Seeing the woman that he cared for cry in front of him over the deaths of her parents upset him a bit. He leaned over the table and wiped her cheeks as he gave her a weak smile

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I can understand that Serena." He said holding her hand tightly

"No, the only way that I can get past it is if I talk about it. I've kept my emotions in for too long." She said shaking her head as she held the pendant of the necklace in the palm of her hand

"Alright, So what happened?"

"Well, my parents wanted to take me out after I got out of school and since it was a Friday I was told I could pick where we went. So I picked here...it was all fine, my parents kept on asking me about school and stuff that parents usually ask kids after they get out of school. Then when I we got here and we ate my parents each gave me a present. My dad's present to me was a bracelet that had broke that day and my mom gave me this necklace. We had left this place around six which was a bad idea...That day there was a terrible storm." Serena explained sadly

"Wait...I heard there was an accident that day, you were in that?" He asked confused

"Yeah, I was the only one to survive." Serena nodded her head

"...I heard it was someone in my grade I just didn't know who." He said moving closer to her

Serena smiled a little at him before she continued to speak. "We were on the intersection back home and a car on the opposite side of the road hit the car head on and my father couldn't move around it. Both cars went to the side and my parents died and I had just barely made it. I had glass in me that they had to take out and I had to be careful all weekend while I mourned over my parents. A few months later there was a funeral for them, it was why I was there that day you were wondering where I was. I wasn't lying when I told you that I was at the cemetery."

"Now I feel like an asshole for saying what I did to you." He said sadly

"Eh, I got over it. I knew you didn't know exactly why and I wasn't being as blunt as I could have been. But I was too depressed to care at that time, so I just went with it then." Serena said with a shrug

"So, you've been working since you were 16 then?" He asked

"Yes, and from the time I was 13 till my 16th birthday I was under the protection of the state because of how long I had to wait to get a job. So once I was able to get a job I did and I've been going to school, working as a pattern and every summer I work full time just to save up extra money to get new things for school each year." She said with a nod

"Wow, when you told me that you've been working all summer I thought it was because you didn't know how to stop being such a workaholic...I didn't know that you were trying to live off of what you work for." He said shocked

"Just about everyone in that school doesn't know that. The only one who does is Mako...well that was before he was a traitor and back stabbed me like he did." Serena said shaking her head a bit with a sigh

Tahno wanted to speak up about how bull shit that was that Mako knew but not him, but he didn't want to say anything in front of the waiter. So he waited until after their meals were placed in front of them and the waiter left before talking again. The entire time he tried his best to be a gentlemen, even after they ate he paid for everything, once we got out he helped her back in before going in himself and driving them to his parents place. He just couldn't wait for Serena to see his parents. He wanted her to see that he wasn't that bad and he really hoped that both of his parents would adore Serena. She wasn't like any of the girls he was around before so he hoped for the best as he drove them there.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Alright at the end of this chapter is where the chapters begin to change. I'm going to do everything different from here on out, from the way things go to when Serena loses her virginity. Now she will sooner or later end up with Mako, but I'd like to build up a small relationship between Tahno and Serena that I didn't do beforehand.**_

When Tahno got close to where he lived he looked to Serena with a smile on his face. "I know this is a bit too soon, but I really want my parents to meet you." He said after he parked his car near the front of the big manor, he had his hand on top of hers as he looked straight at her.

"It's fine sooner is better than never right?" She said with a small smile

Than was beyond happy she understood him, he kissed her cheek before he spoke. "I knew you'd understand Serena thank you."

He helped her out before he took her inside of the house as the door closed they hear a female voice calling from the top of the steps that was familiar to Tahno. "Tahno is that you sweetie?"

"Yes mom." He said as he held Serena close thim.

The elder female walked down the steps only for Serena to see that the female had black hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She stopped smiling when she saw the female beside her son. "Who is she Tahno?" The female asked curiously

"Mother, this is my girlfriend Serena Knella, I wanted you and father to meet her since you two are always looking out for me." He said sincerely

Her mother looked Serena up and down before speaking to her son. "She looks to be a good girl, we'll need to talk to her though." She said before she looked to Serena with a half smile. "It's nice to meet you Serena."

Serena gave her the best smile she could muster without it being fake. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well ma'am."

His mother's blue eyes widen in utter suprise at the words that came out of Serena. "Well...That's a first for the girls you've come home with."

"Serena is a lot different from the girl's I've been with in the past." Tahnk said with a smile

"She seems that way, let me get your father from his study and the four of us will talk in the visiting area." His mother said before she left.

Tahno escorted Serena to the visiting area where he had her sit down beside her as she looked around amazing. "This place looks huge compared to where I live."

"Well it comes with having a rich family I guess, so what do you think of my mother Serena?"

"She seems pretty nice, unlike someone elses mother that I know that literally kicked me away from their son just because we were playing a board game on the floor in their living room."

"I knew that his mother was known to be a crazy woman but damn...glad she's not around anymore huh?"

"Yeah I guess..but I never went back there after that, and get this he kept asking me why I never did after that 'accident' which always confused and annoyed the heck out of me." Serena said with a sigh

"It seems like you two can actually speak to each other like actual people, which is a very good sign." His mother said as she came into the room with an older man.

"Luke, this is Tahno's girlfriend Serena." His mother said

Serena looked at the elder male who was like an elder version of Tahno, Serena got up with Tahno as they did, the elder male smiled at the two of them, he liked that she knew how to be proper in his home.

"She is a lot more proper as well." His father said

"So what made you want to be with our son Serena?" His mother asked

Serena knew that question was coming up, she already knew what she was going to say in return as she held on to Tahno's hand tightly. "Well after being completely ignored by someone who I thought was my friend, Tahno stopped being a big bully to me and started to be kind and caring towards me, even though I was really stubborn about being around him I caved after a while. I didn't know that he could actually show that he's a gentleman under his macho act."

"TAHNO! What have we told you about messing with other kids especially girls?" His mother said looking to Tahno

He placed his hands up defensively "Hey, I stopped once I found out what really happened with her since elementary school." He said sadly

"What do you mean Tahno?" His father asked

"Do you remember the really bad storm we had on May 14th 2005?" He asked

"yes, there was a car accident that day." His mother said

Tahno looked to her sadly. "Do you want to tell them?" Tahno asked

"If you don't mind Tahno."

He shook his head.

"I lost my parents that day, I was the only one who survived it." She said sadly

"Oh you poor thing, we heard that a child survived it but we didn't know how to contact someone to find out who." his mother said sadly

"Yeah well, I've been living alone since then, I've had social workers come over to where I live every month to check up on me." I said sadly "..and I work five hours a day on week days and six on weekend and a full shift on breaks and summer vacation."

"Don't you ever get breaks?" His father asked

"Once in a while sir I do. But its rare for me because that's time that I don't get things paid for the house that I live in. I don't want to lose the memories that I had in that place." She said sadly

Both of his parents looked to each other before looking to her. "If by any chance you want to live somewhere else, we are more than happy let you stay here. You seem like a well mannered female and you bring out the best in Tahno...which I've never seen any girl ever do. So you're approved in my book. It was very nice to meet you Serena." His father said before he left

His mother held one of Serena's hands in both of hers. "You're the only girl both Luke and I can agree that Tahno has made a good decision on. You are more than welcome here any time deary." She said before she hugged her and left

Serena smiled as she looked to Tahno who looked fairly surprised at her. "Well that went better than I expected it to go."

"What did you not think that I could be so well mannered Tahno?" Serena asked

"Not just that, but you won both of my parents over, as you can tell no one has ever done that before." Tahno said shocked

"I'm guessing you've tried with each of the other girls that has clinged to you for dear life?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, I might not seem like a lady in school but that doesn't mean I don't know to act like one. I went to elicit 101 when I was younger thanks to my father being from a perfectionist family and always inviting his parents over for dinner and such. I had to act on my best behavior and I'd always get something for it afterward. So I just thought about this being as if I was meeting with my father's parents." She said with a shrug

"What did your parents used to give you for being well mannered?" He asked curiously

"Usually Chocolate, because they knew I loved chocolate or once they gave me a new Cd to listen to because I didn't say anything or do anything out of line the whole time my father's parents were around since they were there for a week." She said with a shrug

"Seems like they were baiting you Serena." Tahno said as he laughed

"Hey I was a kid, I didn't know that. But now knowing what I do now, I wish I was a little bit rebellious over how things where ran back then." She said with a sigh

"Do you ever talk to your grandparents anymore?" Tahno asked

"They passed away shortly after my parents did...and my parents were both only children so I have no Aunts or uncles. I never knew my grandparents from my mother's side so I don't know about them." she said placing my hands on his chest

"Seems like tragedy likes to haunt you huh?"

"Seems that way, but I'm used to it." Serena said sadly

"You shouldn't be...no one should get used to having tragedy happen to them." He said placing a hand on her cheek softly

"Then what should I do then? I always lose something be it family or someone close to me. I don't want to constantly lose people Tahno, that's not the type of life that I want to live." She said sadly

"For the night stay here, feel what it's like to be around someone who loves you. I know that this probably scares the shit out of you and I'm willing to help you through those terrors one at a time, even if it takes months for you to get used to being around me I'm never giving up on you like that. I didn't try so damn hard to get yout be nice to me just for it to go up in smoke. What do you say Serena?" Tahno said sincerely

Serena sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright...Fine. Just for the night. It is getting late no doubt hearing your loud car would wake up people around the neighborhood. I'll cave just this once alright?" Serena said as she looked up to him

"Good, let me tell my parents so they don't freak out on me." Tahno said before he pecked her lips soft and left.

Serena walked around the room after he left as she began messing with her hands nervously, she never slept somewhere else before it was strange for her to be somewhere she didn't know for the night. Even if she was supposed to be able to trust Tahno...she didn't know if she truly could or not. It made her wonder just what really going on in Tahno's head. When he came back he took her up the big case of steps before he sat her on his bed. He helped her with her boots before he saw the key to her house fall out of her boot. He looked to her and he picked the key up. "This is a sure good way of losing this you know you dope. Why place it in your boot?"

"Well I sure as hell didn't want that thing in my bra." She said with her arms crossed

He chuckled a bit "Fair enough...I'll place it on my night stand just remember to get it before we leave out tomorrow alright?"

"Kay, I will. Thank you Tahno."

"For what?" Tahno asked curiously as he took his own shoes off

"For being so nice to me, for doing all of this. You didn't have to you know." She said as she placed her hands on her lap

"Sure I did. You were dealing with a Douche for a friend who completely ignored you, lied to you most likely and schemed against you. That's not a friend that's someone that just wants something out of you before trashing you like liter. Trust me...I'd know." Tahno said as he went into his closet that was on the side of the room to change his clothes as he spoke to her

She kept still as she heard him speak, she then felt the bed cave a bit as well as her being pulled into him, she squealed out a bit as she looked up to him. "So tell me just how much do you know about Mako's oh-so brillant plan to get to me?"

"Enough to want to bash his head in for even trying. He believes that since you've never been with anyone before that you'd be easy pickings and would cave easier than most girls. I called him an idiot and well he and I had a lot of choice words with one another. He betted against me that I couldn't get to you before he could. If I could he'd have to stand down, but if I couldn't then well..you'd have to deal with that scheming liar." Tahno said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay...so tell me. The entire time from when we were in middle school on-was that all fake for Mako just to get to me?" Serena asked

"Bingo, now you're thinking. I knew you had a brain somewhere in that beautiful head of yours Serena." Tahno said with a smile as he poked her forehead making her laugh

Tahno enjoyed hearing her laugh, especially since he knew damn well that he had made her laugh to begin with. At that time his mother came in and smiled at the two of them. "Lights out Tahno, Remember what we told you."

"Yeah-Yeah...I know. I'd never go that far with her anyways. I just got with her mom, I'm not that rude geez. Give me a bit of credit." Tahno said with a sigh as he turned his lamp off

His mother closed his door and Serena couldn't help but laugh. "Your parents don't trust you with me do they?"

"They trust you...they just think that I'm a lust demon from hell and will take you on the first night. Which won't happen, I won't do anything until you're ready and willing enough to be with me like that." Tahno said before he kissed the top of her head. "I'll wait as long as it takes Serena."

She smiled as she heard his words. "O-Okay...Thank you Tahno, it means a lot to me to hear those words from you." She said sincerely.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: I don't own anything but my oc and plot**_

When Serena woke up the next day she found herself still in Tahno's arms, she didn't think she'd sleep as soundless as she had when she was in Tahno's arms but she did and that surprised her.

"Serena, do you always cry in your sleep?" Tahno asked curiously

"W-What?" She said as she looked up at him

"I've been watching you sleep for a few hours, you've been tearing up and crying in your sleep the entire time." Tahno commented

"Oh...Well, that'll explain why I feel tired still..No I don't usually. I guess with actually talking about my past it brought up that mentality that I'd lose someone over again. I'm okay Tahno I promise." Serena said as she sat up and smiled at him.

Tahno sat up as well before he pulled her into his chest. "Even if you say you are, I don't believe it. Since it's the weekends why don't we do something together, get your mind off of things for a while."

Serena rose an eyebrow at him. "Okay? Like what?"

"Is there anything you do when you aren't working your butt off like a crazy woman?" Tahno asked

"Well, this may not come as a surprise to you but I usually play video games because of how anti-social I am."

"Really?" Tahno said surprised. "I'd never peg you to be one for that, huh...Well then Serena what game system do you usually play on?"

"As of recently playstation three."

"Any game preference?" He asked curiously

"Not really, I don't have that weak of a stomach when it comes to games."

"Let's test that, I found interest in a game that's part of a strange series I think it's right up your alley of games Serena." Tahno said as he got up

Serena looked to him curiously only for him to pull out of a black case a game that had a pink background black lettering and a blond female with sheep around her breasts. On the top of it she could read the name 'catherine'.

"I've heard of this game, never played it though."

"It's...interesting to say the least. Funny enough this is the game that shaped me up to even ask you out to begin with. Not some stupid bet." Tahno said as he sat beside her

"Oh really?" Serena said raising an eyebrow at him

"Two years it took me to finish that game. The last two stages are hard as hell." Tahno said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hm..Okay. I'm interested now."

"The system is downstairs so let me speak with my parents and from there you and I can play the game together. The controls are hard to remember if you don't play it a lot."

"And to think you were just a jock, but here you are acting like a nerd in front of one...it's an interesting side of you that I'm slowly starting to like." Serena said getting up with a smile

"Hey, just because I know how to run in a straight line with a damn oval shaped ball doesn't mean that I don't know how to play games on a system. Especially one that's as creepy as that one. Some of those bosses I want to see your reaction for."

"What do you think I'll jump into your arms scared?" Serena teased as she looked to him.

Tahno grinned as he got up once more pulling her into him. "Yup, cause that's what women do when they're scared."

"It'll take more than some game to scare the shit out of me Tahno."

"Let's see about that now shall we?"

She nodded her head and the two of them went downstairs only for Tahno to show her to the kitchen where he got her something to eat while he went to talk to his parents quickly. Afterwards he sat beside Serena as he ate his own breakfast. He saw that she was looking through the pamphlet and looked to her amused.

"I've really got you interested in it don't I?"

"Yeah, how did you find this game out?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Ming's younger sister was playing it one day while I was there hanging out with him, I got curious cause she kept screaming like a little girl. I watched her for a bit before trying it myself, Ming didn't like that I got interested in it but I thought it was interesting to see just how certain things lead to certain types of choices."

Serena looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not spoiling the game for you, you'll just have to play it and see for yourself." Tahno said with a smile. "Oh and apparently my parents were testing us and we passed...it's like they don't think I can keep my hands to myself or somethin'."

"Well..you did used to hang out with a bunch of women who'd open their legs to anyone who was willing to go that low." Serena said with a sigh

Tahno pulled the chair she was in closer to his before he kissed the top of her head. "But I'm not like that anymore. I've changed myself for your sake, I know you wouldn't even dare get close to me if I was still I was."

She blinked her eyes as she looked up to him surprised. "Wait...what? You changed all because of me? Tahno...you didn't have to go that far you know. I'm no-one special."

"Now that's crap, you are special...at least to me you are. You've gone through hell and back, you're carrying on your life even though you have barely anything to live for. That takes a special type of person to be able to do something like that." Tahno said sincerely

She teared up before she hugged him. "O-Okay...Just please don't change anymore...I don't like knowing that you have for my sake."

"Hey a guy has to do what a guy has to do. Now let's finish eating, don't want to hear the crappy music my parents will be placing on soon."

Serena nodded her head and she finished eating before she took care of her dishes. Afterwards Tahno took her to a room on the other side of the steps that had a big screen with a large couch in front of it. Tahno set the game up for her and she laughed when she saw the sheep splatter on the screen.

"I'm just going to say that sheep was Mako. He deserves to die after what he tried to do." Serena said as she leaned against Tahno

"You're a brutal woman..geez." Tahno said as he looked down to her

"You'll get used to it." Serena said with a grin

He shook his head as gave her the controller so she could start her own save. He spoke little to none as he watched her play the game. He wasn't surprised that she got through the puzzled very easily and her choices made her go more towards the Law. Especially with the questions. In the second stage her question was Prefer an older or younger partner? And she chose older.

She freaked out a bit with the boss, but she still played the game. On the third stage her question was Which is more "cheating"? An emotional tryst or A physical fling. She placed the controller down at that time. Tahno rose one of his eyebrows at her.

"What's the matter Serena?" He asked curiously

"Well..this question has me thinking...well a lot actually. Both could be considered cheating in the right mind. But one has more of an impact than the other depending on the person." Serena said in thought.

"Okay, as a what if here. If I were to ever flirt with another woman, would you call that cheating." Tahno asked

Serena rose an eyebrow at him. "If you were stupid enough to do something like that yeah it would be-wait...I saw what you did there you sneaky meanie!" She said as she moved slightly away from him as she spazzily pointed her finger at him.

He laughed and smiled at her. "Hey I had to get you to think a different way some-how. Of course if one of us had consensual sex that would definitely be called cheating. So I had to make you see things as if it was happening to you."

"Yeah but the only one who'd dare touch someone else's body like that is you! I...well." She said before she looked down at her feet embarrassed. "I'm too scared to do something like that, I fear what will happen if I do happen to do that with someone."

"Serena, c'mere" Tahno said as he pulled her onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

He then made her look up at him as he saw her beautiful green eyes hold sadness within them. "Don't be afraid of something like that, especially when I told you to do things at your own pace. I want you to be safe around me, I know being in a relationship this far into your life scares you. It shows with how you act and speak, but you're not going to be heart broken alright? I'm not going anywhere, no one else has my attention or heart like you do. So don't frown like that alright?" He said sincerely before he kissed her on the lips

She held on to his shoulders as she kissed him back as a few stray tears went down her faces as she had been listening to Tahno speak. Serena's fears went away as she heard him speak. She broke the kiss before she nuzzled herself against his chest. "T-Thank you Tahno..it makes me feel a lot better hearing you say that."

"Tahno sweetie, you have a friend at the door." His mother said at the door way.

"Okay thanks mom. Think you'll be alright here for a bit?" Tahno said first to his mother then he looked back down to Serena.

She nodded her head as she slipped off of his lap, she got the controller and clicked on Emotional Tryst. Tahno went out of the room to see who it was only to see that it was Mako who had his arms crossed. Tahno knew that something bad was going to happen and looked to him dully.

"What do you want hot-head?" Tahno said unamused

"I have a big assumption that you have Serena here, where is she?" Mako said unamused

"She's playing a game right now, she _is_ my girlfriend after all. There's no reason for you to constantly bug me about her, she know's everything I told her yesterday. There's no way you're getting anywhere close to her." Tahno said seriously

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not really, but if you truly want to see how she will react to your dumb ass being here then come on in. I'm not gunna stop you from what's about to hit you." Tahno said seriously with his hands in his pockets.

Mako came in and he went to the game room only to see her playing a game he had seen Tahno play before. He sat on one side of her as Tahno sat on the other side of her as he kept quiet until she got to the top of the level. "FINALLY!" She said in relief.

"What try was that?" Tahno asked

"Fourth...I swear these are getting harder to go through. Now mind explaining the traitor beside me?" Serena asked as she dully pointed to Mako

Tahno laughed and smiled before he placed his arm around her. "Well if you must know Serena, he doesn't think that you dislike him for what I told you last night."

Serena was quiet as she stared at Tahno before she just went back to the game not really caring anymore that Mako was there anymore. She was there to spend time with Tahno to really get to know him. So far everything she knew about the raven haired male seemed to be false especially since she had stayed there the night. Serena made it to the fourth stage and her question was Ever been told you have poor taste in partners? No or yeah. She sighed.

"Well this is really hard to chose. Cause I think I know what will happen if I chose the answer that I know I should." Serena said as she ran her fingers through her raven hair.

"Why is this a hard one? It's a yes or no question.' Tahno asked confused

"Well there's _one_ person who said that I have bad taste in partners, and I thought they were just being a friend to me, looking out for me. But it turned out that they just wanted me for themselves after ignoring me for a year and a half. But I don't really listen to a word they say anymore cause I can't trust their words. So...because of that I don't know what to chose. Cause if I chose yes then it'll go back towards Chaos but if I don't it'll continue to go to law." Serena explained

"I see, well if you aren't going to listen to them, then what they say doesn't count." Tahno explained

Serena nodded her head as she leaned herself against him as she continued to play. She tried to keep her hands steady throughout the boss as she tried not to swear too much but it was difficult when she was constantly frustrated at the boss she was dealing with. But she found a way around the puzzle getting to the end. Once she was able to save Tahno slipped the controller from her. "I think that's enough for one day Serena. How about we do something else instead?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" She asked curiously

"I'll be right back with it." He said with a grin before he gave her a small peck on her cheek as he left

Once he was out of the room with the game, she knew that Mako was looking at her and she moved on the other side of the couch away from him. Mako sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "What's it going to take for you to even look at me Serena?"

She averted her eyes from him not wanting to speak with him, she had no words for someone who betrayed her trust twice. She didn't believe he'd ever change so she didn't try to make things better when she knew it'd always stay the same. Mako on the other hand was sick and tired of her not talking to him.

He got up before he pulled her up quickly pushing her into a wall where he made her look up at him. "Talk to me damn it!" Mako said as he punched the wall closely by her head

Her green eyes showed sadness as she realized that he'd changed for the worse faking being by some woman she didn't know. She shook her head as she tried to push him away from her only for him to grab her hands and pin them to the wall. "Serena...Don't make me be forceful on you. I don't want to hurt you."

She shook her head again as she tried her best to get out of the awkward situation she was in, but he wouldn't allow her to. He held her hands too tightly and he was _too_ close to her body making her want to yell out for Tahno but she didn't know if he could hear her or not. Mako knew that he had a limited time to talk to her so he sighed and made her look to him as he looked to her seriously.

"Whatever Tahno told you, it's not the truth. I'd never use you, I miss having you for a friend. I don't want you to end up getting hurt Serena. Who are you going to believe someone who's been friends with you most of your life or a jerk who's been making you cry since you first got here?" Mako said seriously

"So...Y-You didn't make a bet with Tahno about who'd get to me first?" Serena said weakly

He tried his best not to show the amount of shock that he had that Tahno really _did_ tell her everything and shook his head "No, never."

"Well..I don't know if I can trust those words Mako. Please...for now..j-just stay away from me. I...I need time to think."

"Serena there's nothing for you to think about, he's lying to you. He just wants you to trust him so he can make you be like the other women he's been with."

Serena closed her eyes as she tried her best not to show how much pain she was in. "M-Mako please..ju-just…" Serena said weakly before she was cut off by Tahno coming into the room pushing Mako away from her

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her? Can't you see that you're hurting her?" Tahno said seriously as he glared at Mako

Mako looked down to Serena who was holding her head as she was curled up on the ground, he didn't know why Tahno was being so protective of Serena but it upset him that he didn't get her to see things his way. He placed his hands up and left not wanting things to get worse after he did leave Tahno went to Serena's side as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...Are you going to be alright Serena?"

"H-Head..h-hurts so bad." She whimpered out as she began to cry

"Well this is bad, hold on." Tahno said before he rushed to get himself better clothing as well as Serena's boots he slipped her boots on her before he carried her to his car before he drove her to the ER.

He stayed out in the waiting room while they did tests on her only to figure out that she had chronic pains that were overlooked years ago, as the doctor also found out that she had a depression disorder. There were five different medications that she had to start taking as she was placed on medicare due to living alone and working to boot.

Tahno took her to get her medication before he also got her a cell phone which he helped her figure out how to use. Since he knew he couldn't convince her to right away to live with him to save him trouble of comforting her he knew that calling her would have to work, even if it was for a little while. She felt unsure about having a cell phone but agreed to it after Tahno told her why.

Serena went home afterwards, thanking Tahno for all he had done for her that day. When she got inside she set up her pills like she was supposed to before she placed it on the table so she knew she had to take them. Afterwards she went to her room and curled up on it with her pig pillow as she frowned. She soon felt her phone vibrate between her breasts and she got it before seeing that it was Tahno.

Tahno: Hey beautiful, what happened wasn't your fault, don't think that it is alright? I know you've been stuck in your beautiful dress all day and you must be uncomfortable, so shower up and call me after alright? I want to be sure that you're going to be fine living there on your own.

Serena didn't understand why he was so concerned about her. But she couldn't help but smile at how sincere he was being with her.

Serena: okay, I will. Thank you for this, it really means a lot to me you know.

She got a message not long afterwards.

Tahno: Anything for my beautiful girlfriend. I told my parents about everything and they seem to understand things a bit. I just hope that dumb ass never shows his face near you again.

Serena got up as she saw his text, only for her to roll her eyes, she didn't want to deal with Mako either. She knew dealing with him before triggered what she went through. She got comfortable clothing out before she took a bath, not having the strength to stand up for a shower.

Serena: If I see him at my door I'm telling you, I don't have the mental ability to deal with him. Especially after what I just went through. I never thought someone I knew would trigger a part of me that was just lurking there waiting to come out.

Tahno was quick to answer her after that.

Tahno: Good, I'm glad you trust me that much. I'll always protect you, even if it's from yourself. Which reminds me, have you ever?

Serena sighed out as she wrote back to him.

Serena: I hate my monthly, what makes you think that I'll deliberately make myself bleed to death? I'm not a masochist Tahno

She didn't get anything after that, she figured he was laughing his butt off. Which he was, he was face first into his bed as he was holding his side. He wasn't expecting her to be so blunt, even if she said she hadn't doesn't mean that she wouldn't in the future. He knew he had to have faith in her and try to keep her from doing anything too stupid.

Tahno soon got over himself and wrote back to her.

Tahno: You are one hell of a blunt woman, I'm really beginning to enjoy seeing this new part of you.

Serena: : P This is what happens when you're on my good side you get to see the real me get over it and try not to fall off of whatever you are on from laughing, there's already one of us that's messed up, it'll do neither one of us any good if we both are messed up Tahno.

Tahno lost it again and that time he fell off of his bed. He soon wiped his eyes as he replied back to Serena a few minutes later.

Tahno: Too late, you are seriously different, which I'm okay with. I've never laughed this much in a relationship before.

Serena: Is that a bad thing?

Tahno: Hell no, I'm glad that you are so comical. Have you bathed yourself yet?

Tahno soon saw a picture of Serena wearing a nightmare before christmas t-shirt under a black jacket and a pair of sweatpants while her hair was went and over her face a bit.

Serena: How's that for an answer

Tahno: Cute outfit, didn't think you were one for sweatpants though

Serena: Are you kidding me? They are my saving grace when I have my monthly. I pity the woman who don't like them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Once the weekend was over with Tahno acted fairly different in school, he knew that since Serena had problems going through her own problems dealing with a crowd of people in the school was going to be a big problem. Tahno knew that it was Serena's own choice on whether to tell his friends about her condition, which thankfully she did. So not only did she had his support but the support of Ming and Shaozu as well.

What got on his nerves though was how the women who used to be around them were treating Serena when he wasn't around. He heard rumors of them being utterly rude to her which didn't settle well with him at all. Especially since he knew damn well that Serena couldn't fend for herself anymore. By the end of the day when he saw her in PE she had changed her clothes and he saw just how badly she was bruised up.

They were partnered up once more and he looked to her concerned. "Are you going to be alright?"

"No, but I have to pull through this." Serena said shaking her head sadly "I-I'll be okay...as long as I know I have you to be around me."

The two of them went through the class before they met up after class only for Tahno to see the women that he used to be around antagonizing Serena, he got their attention and told them to leave her alone. The three women looked to Tahno surprised.

"How could you say something like that to us?! And leave us for some...some messed up girl like her!" Mindy said seriously

Tahno moved the girls away from Serena before he pulled her closely to his chest. "She isn't messed up, she's a lot better than you three will ever be." He said before he looked down to Serena. "Are you alright?"

She just held on to him tightly, not saying anything, he took that as a no and petted the back of her head softly. "It'll be alright Serena, I'm right here. I got you." He said softly to her

"I want to leave...please...Tahno." Serena said weakly

He held her hand tightly before he left with her as the three woman tried to get him to talk to them. Once he left the school with Serena she broke down crying in Tahno's car with her hands over her face. "I..I can't do this Tahno...Being alone...communing with other people. I just...I just can't!"

"Did you want me to talk to my parents about you living with me? I don't think they'll mind, but hey it's good to ask about stuff like that." Tahno said as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"P-Please? I...I don't want to be alone anymore." Serena said sniffling a bit

"Then let's get to my place, I'll do most of the talking you just have to nod your head in agreement alright?" Tahno said sincerely

"A-Alright Tahno."

He drove off after they placed their seatbelts on, the entire time Serena was quiet, Tahno knew that it'd be some time before she was able to be herself once more. It would just take time for it to happen. When they got to the big manor once more he helped Serena out once more and they went inside the manor together.

Once in the house Tahno took her to the visiting room and got his parents only for him to return with just his father.

"Tahno told me about what's been going on with you. If you wish to be here with my son, I see no problem with it. You've changed him to be a decent man for once, for that reason alone is enough to accept you here. I'd just like to ask you to let me know if anything seems to change with you." His father said seriously

She nodded her head nervously as she got up. Tahno went up to Serena and held her hand tightly. "Father I'm going to go with Serena to get what she needs I'll be back soon."

"Very well, make sure you show her where she'll be staying so she knows." His father said before he left out.

Tahno looked down to Serena and kissed the top of her head softly. "C'mon let's go. We'll get your things and after that I'll show you the room that'll be yours from now on."

She nodded her head and they left out once more. When they got to Serena's house Tahno helped her with taking her clothes, essentials, and games to his car, due to her using suitcases that she had found. Afterwards she ended up selling everything else before she called her landlord to tell her that she was moving. Afterwards she canceled the water, Electricity and gas before she called her work.

Once that was done she left out with Tahno after placing the key under the matt. Once they were back Tahno squeezed her arm softly. "Just follow me, I'll take care of everything for you alright?"

She nodded her head as he helped her out of the car. She instantly grabbed her pig pillow after Tahno got her suitcase. She followed Tahno up the steps and down the hall a bit, she noted the room she'd be using would be one that was right across from Tahno's room. Which she liked that he'd be so close to her, she sat on the bed as he placed the suitcase to the side.

He then kissed her on the lips softly. "I'll be back with the rest of your things. Just try to get yourself comfortable here Serena."

"Okay, thank you Tahno. This really means a lot to me."

"There's no need for you to thank me, I'm doing what any good boyfriend would do for their girlfriend." Tahno said

Serena blushed as she smiled up at him. "Well I wouldn't know anything about that...You're the first guy I've ever been with."

"Oh I know and I hope I'm the only one you're with." He said with a smile before he left to get the rest of her things.

Once he left out she got up and began to take care of her things before he came back. Once he did, he helped her where he could before they went downstairs to play a game together. Tahno had his legs on either side of her as his arms were on either side of her as well. He had her leaning against his chest the entire time as they teamed up together against an MPC.

As it got darker out Tahno got a call from Mako and took it to see what the moron wanted.

"What do you want this time?" Tahno said unamused

"Where the hell is Serena?! None of her things are at her house."

"Like the whereabouts of my girlfriend should matter to a loser like you. She's safely away from you and that's good enough of an answer for me to give you." Tahno said before he hung up before he looked down due to feeling Serena staring at him

"Who was that?"

"Dumbass, he wanted to know where you were." Tahno said with a shrug

"I don't care about him, why does he insist on being a douche?"

Tahno couldn't help but laugh. "That he is….But I don't think he realizes what he has done to you. If you couldn't tell he didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with you during school."

"Yeah I saw that, he's been a meanie this entire time, I don't like that one bit." Serena said before she dropped the controller to the side of the couch and turned herself to face Tahno. She then hugged him tightly nuzzling herself against his chest. "But I'm happy to have you around me, you've been so nice to me...Thank you."

"You're just too adorable for your own good Serena you know that don't you?"

"I'm not adorable!" She whined against his chest

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Yes...Yes you are. I will always think you are even if you don't think so. But you know, you'd be even more adorable if you didn't cut your beautiful hair because of that asshole." Tahno said as he ran his hands through her hair softly

She hummed in content as she closed her eyes. "I...I'm sorry, I'll let it grow out alright?"

"You better, I think you look absolutely stunning with your long hair."

She blushed deep red as she looked up at him. "Why are you being so mushy with me?! I...I can't take this for so long!" She whined

Tahno couldn't help but laugh at how she was acting. "Oh my god you are too adorable! I'm being as you say 'mushy' because you're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to be that way towards you."

Her face went bright red as she looked up at him. "M-Meanie!" She stuttered out as she hid her face against his chest

He smirked a little and tickled her, the surprise contact that he had given her made her yelp out and squirm a bit as she tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her go. He moved the controller with one hand as he held her ankle with the other pulling her back to him before he continued to tickle her with both of his hands.

The entire time Serena couldn't stop laughing until she called mercy when he was on top of her with her back against the cushions of the couch. Tahno brushed his hand against the side of her face before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as she slipped her arms around his neck, he slipped one of her legs around his waist as he moved himself closer to her.

Serena's green eyes widen a bit as she felt just how close he was to her, she felt a strange sensation when she felt him get close to her. Tahno soon parted from her lips as he grinned at her. "Relax yourself babe, I'm not going to do anything to you that's going to make you feel too awkward." He said softly to her before he kissed down to her neck

She bit her lip and tried to relax herself, but she couldn't. Her body was telling her that what she was going through was a big red flag, her mind was telling her that she was letting things go too quickly for her liking. She pushed away from Tahno and rolled off of the couch, before she slid herself to the wall as she hugged herself. Tahno sat up as he looked to her sadly.

"I scared you...didn't I?"

"I...I'm really sorry Tahno...I just...I just don't like being in that type of situation right now." She said sadly

"Don't be sorry, I went too far for you. Come here, we'll cuddle and watch a movie instead, how's that?" Tahno asked as he held out one of his hands to her

She felt unsure but nodded her head anyways. She slowly made her way to where Tahno was as he exited out of the game they were playing before he placed on a movie as he had her lean against him as it played.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

After that day things were a bit different for the couple, mainly due to the fact that Serena didn't know just how to deal with herself not working. She was used to the pattern of working and going to school, with not working she felt unease about her schedule being out of whack.

When it came to their first break when november came around Serena saw a whole different side to Tahno. She saw that he helped his mother cook a lot of the food and she was warned that there'd be a lot of people there within the next few days.

She felt more than unease about the idea of being around a lot of unknown people-even if they were Tahno's family members. She tried to keep to herself about it as she did what she could to help out with the cooking. She adored cooking and when his mother figured out that she was excellent in the kitchen his mother asked a lot for her help.

Serena was more than happy to give a hand in things, especially when she could grow the bond between her and Tahno's mother. It was the day before thanksgiving that things began to become bad for Serena, she was so used to just being around Tahno's parents and him that seeing other people in the house scared her. She only really found solace in being up in her room or in the kitchen where there were not a lot of people.

Even though Tahno knew that her anxiety was kicking in he really wanted his cousins to see her. But she refused to talk or look to any of them, in fear of being judged too quickly for who she was. Tahno ended up making a plan to get her out of the kitchen by helping her out quickly before literally pulling her out of the kitchen by her arm.

Even though she trusted Tahno-she didn't trust his cousins. She tried to protest against seeing them but he ended up picking her small body up over his shoulder before taking her to the gaming room before throwing her onto the couch. She whined out before she placed her hood of her hoodie over her face.

"Tahno you're so mean!" She whined out

"I only did that cause you aren't being sociable! C'mon my cousins aren't all that bad." Tahno said as he tried to get her hood off of her head.

His cousins laughed seeing the two before one of his cousins sat beside the couple and placed a hand on her shoulder. Serena jumped a bit before she moved her hood a bit to see that it was one of the female cousins that he had that had touched her shoulder.

"Your name is Serena right?" She asked

She nodded her head quietly, the raven haired female smiled at her before placing her hand out for her to shake. "I'm Stormi."

Serena was unsure for a moment on what to say before she placed her hood down and looked to Stormi nervously. "Y-You have a pretty name." Serena said shyly

Stormi smiled at Serena. "Thank you, I have to say that your name is really pretty too. I've never heard it before. It's very original."

Serena blushed a bit before she smiled. "T-Thank you...I-I guess."

"So you and Tahno huh? I get a feeling that you didn't think you'd ever get with a doofus like him huh?" Stormi teased a bit

"He may be a goofball, but he's the only guy I've known around here that actually treats me right."

Stormi's silver eyes widen in utter shock. "What?! Seriously, out of the entire population of guys in your class my doofus of a cousin is the only one that treats you right? What the hell is this place coming to?"

Serena couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, tahno on the other hand just glared at Stormi. "C'mon stop placing things in her head." Tahno said as he pulled Serena onto his lap wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Stormi couldn't help but grin at the way Tahno was acting around Serena. "You seem different from the last time we saw one another. Just what's going on in that head of yours?" Stormi asked Tahno

"If you must know, I've changed myself a bit for Serena's sake. The only other guy she knew was being a total player towards her and she didn't deserve that type of treatment from him. So I did what I could to get her to see the real side of the guy she once knew." Tahno said with a shrug

"He's a big douche, he tried using a transfer student just to make me jealous." Serena said shaking her head

"Seriously that's fucked up, no guy should use a girl just to get another girl jealous." One of his male cousins said shaking his head. "I'm Avery by the way, I'm Stormi's elder twin brother."

Serena nodded her head before she sighed. "Since what happened I've had constant conflict with that guy and he doesn't seem to know how to take the fact that I want nothing to do with him."

"Wow he's stubborn." Stormi said shaking her head

"Mhm." Serena said nodding in agreement.

"Well now that Serena has finally stopped being a little hermit why don't the four of us play a game together until the others come by."

Stormi and Avery agreed as Tahno looked to Serena who just shrugged. He placed in World warfare plants vs Zombies addition, Tahno and Serena were on opposite teams while Avery and Stormi were on opposing teams as well. Avery and Serena were plants while the other two were Zombies.

Serena knew what plant to use and how to hide from the Zombies until she was almost caught by Tahno. She used all she knew about the game to get not only Tahno but Stormi as well. Avery and Stormi were surprised with how Serena played and at dinner that night which was a very light dinner the four of them spoke at the end of the table while the adults talked.

"How were you able to move like you did in the game?" Avery asked curiously

"Tahno taught me how to play, I just learned from him." She said with a shrug

"Well it works wonders." Avery said with a grin

"I've been getting her into different games since she's never really had time in the past to just be a regular teenager." Tahno said speaking up placing a hand on her shoulder

Stormi and Avery looked to him confused. "What do you mean by that?" Stormi asked

"I used to live alone a few blocks away from here. My parents and I were caught in a really bad collision in a bad rainstorm a few years back. I was the only one that made it out of it-at the time I came out unscarred. But it seems like the trauma that I had back then did set in till a few weeks ago when I was being pressured too much by someone I thought was my friend." Serena explained

"Are you talking about the same moron who tried to get you jealous?" Avery asked curiously

"Yup, he's a really big moron Ave." Tahno said with a sigh

"So...What exactly is wrong with you Serena?" Stormi asked curiously

"I have very little circulation of blood going through my brain which causes panic attacks and Anxiety attacks if things go by too quick. At times the pain would get so bad that I have to take medication for it and I ended up finding out at the same time that I have depression as well." Serena said sadly

"Wow, Are you going to be alright come tomorrow?" Stormi asked concerned

"I don't know...I really hope I am. But I might end up not coming down till I really have to."

"Don't worry Avery and I will be here to keep you company. If things freak you out too much there's a few things we can attempt to do to make you feel more at peace." Stormi said with a smile

Serena nodded her head and smiled at the raven haired female. "Alright, thank you Stormi."

Tahno was more than happy to see the fact that Serena was getting along well with his cousins. He only hoped that things would continue going well for him. That night Stormi slept in the same room as Serena which Serena was okay with. She happily talked with the raven haired female about Tahno until they couldn't stay up any longer.

When it came to the morning Serena was woken up by Tahno as she looked to him tiredly. " Why did you wake me up I want to sleep more." she whined out

"I wanted to spend time with you while my family is out for a bit. They're going to the airport right now to get the rest of my family." Tahno explained

She turned herself so she was on her back before she sighed out tiredly. "What does that have-" she said before he kissed her on the lips.

Serena's eyes widen as she went onto her back as she kissed him back. Tahno happily moved himself closer to her as he slipped his hands up her nightgown and slipped it off of her. The raven haired female blushed as she looked up at Tahno. "I-If I do this with you...I...I won't get hurt….w-will I?" She asked sadly

"Hell no, I refuse to hurt you Serena. I love you. I want nothing more than to adore you as the beautiful woman that you are." Tahno said softly to her

"O-Okay...t-then...Then I'd...I'd like for us to go all the way if that's okay with you. I know that this will scare me a bit but I trust you with me so I'll try to be okay as it goes on." Serena said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Tahno grinned at her before he kissed her forehead softly. "Very well then, you're being very brave right now and I'm happy to see you stepping out of your comfort zone with me Serena. I'll do what I can to make this as painless as I can." Tahno said sincerely to her

She nodded her head before he kissed her once more, Serena kissed him back as she felt herself become jittery as she felt his hands against her chest, she didn't think that she'd ever feel the strangely good sensation from Tahno that she had that made her body become warm and fuzzy inside. Tahno soon trailed the kiss down to her neck as his hands went down to her panties.

Serena freaked out a bit but held on to Tahno as he smiled down at her. "Are you alright?"

"M-Mhm...I-I'm okay."

"Good, I'll continue then."

She nodded her head before he slipped her arms from around his neck as he kissed both of her wrists softly. He then placed her left leg over his right shoulder as he pulled her body close to him making her yelp out in surprise only for it to turn into gasping out moans. Tahno enjoyed hearing the soft moans that came out of his girlfriend as he pleasured her.

As he brushed his tongue against the sensitive flesh he added two of his fingers to the mix to make her really go off edge until she covered her mouth with her hand. He didn't like that she was holding back on him and he thrust his fingers inside of her womanhood harder and faster until she came screaming his name as her green eyes shut tightly.

As Serena panted out to regain her breathing Tahno undressed himself and got a condom from his wallet. He took it out of it's wrapping before placing it on and slipping her leg around his waist. "Serena I want to make sure that this is what you want to do. Are you sure you want to go all the way with this?"

Serena nodded her head as she smiled up at Tahno. "I'm very sure that I want to go all the way Tahno. I'm well aware of the pain that may come with this, I've dealt with enough pain to deal with a small bit of it. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose."

Tahno leaned down and kissed her on the lips as he lined himself up with her. "Then I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you feel as little pain as I can."

"Please stop stalling Tahno." She said before she wrapped her other leg around his waist and pushed him inside of her.

Both of their eyes widen as Tahno was in a slight shock that she'd do such an action, tahno held onto her hip tightly as he moved the rest of the way inside of her. Serena's breath hitched in her throat but she didn't show that she was in any pain. She instead held onto Tahno tightly as she felt him kiss down to between her breasts before taking her left breast in his mouth.

Tahno wanted to try to repress the amount of pain she was in by countering it with pleasure. Serena soon moved her hips against Tahno's making him groan out against her skin. "I get it...I'll move." Tahno said as he laced his fingers with hers.

Tahno kept eye contact with her as he slowly began to move out and back inside of her once more. He wanted to be sure that she'd truly be okay, even if she didn't say anything about it didn't mean she wasn't in any pain. Her eyes told the truth he learned that while he was around her and it was something he knew that no one else would ever know about Serena.

As time went on he went faster and harder inside of her making not only her moan but him as well, and he couldn't keep the contact with her green eyes anymore either. Tahno's head leaned against her shoulder as he felt her hands tighten against his own as his name left her lips each time he went back inside of her tight warm body.

"Damn Rena...You're really getting tight around me sweetheart, I'll make sure that this will be a good experience for you so you'll never forget just how much I love you." Tahno whispered to her

Serena blushed as she heard him whisper so close to her ear as her legs gave up on her, she couldn't hold herself close to Tahno as much as she wanted to. Tahno could feel that her body was getting weaker and slipped his hands out of hers after kissing her neck softly. "Don't worry you'll feel really good with what I'm about to do sweetie." Tahno said sincerely as he saw the look of fear in her eyes.

She said nothing as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he thrust himself in a different angle inside of her body. Her eyes instantly widen before shutting as she felt the amount of pleasure one movement did to her. He chuckled seeing her instant reaction to him. Tahno kissed the inside of her leg softly before he continued to move himself inside of her getting more than sweet soft moans from his girlfriend.

The raven haired female gave off pleading screams to her boyfriend to finish her off-which he was more than happy to do at his own pace. Once he got her to release one last time he came inside of her after a few more thrusts inside of her small body.

Tahno stayed put for a bit as he lied his head against her shoulder. "I love you so much Serena, thank you for trusting me with your first time. I'll be sure that you never regret doing it with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/n: I don't own anything but the oc's and plot_**

After the holiday dinner Tahno saw that Serena was acting more like herself again, which he was happy for. He hoped that she'd be able to continue showing the side that she had shown him and his family. As the holiday away from school ended Serena and Tahno went to school again, Tahno kept a very close eye on her as he didn't know what would happen. As the day went on Tahno saw that the transfer student was still there, and she was still around Mako and Bolin.

Serena saw this as well and shut her locker before she went up to the transfer student which confused Tahno but he wasn't going to butt-in if he didn't need to. Serena tapped on the girls shoulder getting her attention, she turned her attention from Mako and Bolin to her, looking rather confused as she did so. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

Serena nodded her head. "Yeah...can the two of us talk somewhere else please? I'd like to talk to you about something that I don't want Mako and Bolin to hear."

The female looked confused. "You know them?"

"Of course I know them, _they used to be my friends before abandoning me for you_." Serena said with a sweet smile on her face

The female looked unsure about going with Serena but told the two boys she'd catch up with them later. The two girls went to the girls bathroom before Serena leaned against the wall as the transfer student was leaned against the sink. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Don't get close to Mako, he's playing you for a fool. I don't know you well and I don't know how much you trust him...but he's going to hurt you in the end if you continue to play into his hands. Trust me I know him well enough to know just what he'll do. As it is I've taken my own precaution and made friends with other people because of what he had personally done to me." Serena said seriously

"How can I trust that you are telling the truth? How do I know that you aren't just doing this to get with Mako? I love him and I won't give him up for someone else."

Serena sighed as she rubbed between her eyes. "Oh for the love of god, I can't believe how suckered in he has you. I figured this would happen, I'm with Tahno, Someone who is on the same team as him for football and soccer. I know that this is all pretty shocking to hear, but Tahno is the only person that Mako has always been really honest with. For the longest time they bet on who would be the one to get me first. Obviously Tahno won that since he was man enough to actually _talk to me_. Unlike Mako who has chosen to use you to get me jealous, he doesn't seem to realize that using someone I don't know against me is pretty lame cause it won't make me jealous. All it did was make me hate him for abandoning me. Mako and Bolin were my only friends-and they both just stopped talking to me. I later figured out that they had befriended you and that other new girl."

The transfer student looked to Serena sadly. "I didn't know they were your only friends. They never mentioned being friends with anyone around here, do you know why they would have done that?"

Serena shook her head as she sighed out. "I don't know what could possibly be going through their minds. _Especially_ Mako's. He was my best friend since elementary school-I...I thought that for once that I'd actually be accepted by someone that someone would actually be there for me." Serena said sadly before she shut her eyes as she sighed out tiredly. "But he's shown a whole different side to him-a side I didn't even know existed. I wanted to be able to still be around him, to goof around, have fun and be silly around him like I usually would. But I...I don't think he wants that anymore. Even though he's been highly obsessed with me being around Tahno."

"Why would he care about you being around Tahno if he ignored you for me?"

Serena opened her eyes and looked at her. "I don't know why exactly, but he's called Tahno more than once asking about me ever since I went from living alone to living with Tahno. I don't think he likes the idea that he has lost me off of his own terms, that what he did back fired on him. I'd like to hope that this taught him a lesson on not messing with me but I don't think it will have a good affect since he doesn't seem like the type to be moved that easily by anything."

The female thought for a moment before she stood up straight and went up to Serena with her hand out. "I'll do my best to keep as far as I can from him. But in turn I'd like for _us_ to be friends with one another. I'm Korra by the way."

"Serena, and sure. Let's trade numbers in homeroom so we can meet up and stuff later on yeah?"

Korra smiled as she shook Serena's hand. "Sure thing! I'd like that Serena."

The two girls got out of the girls bathroom and Tahno was waiting outside of it, he heard everything and he pulled Serena into him. "What do you think you're doing Serena?" He said softly to her.

Serena smiled up at Tahno before she kissed him on the lips. "I'm giving Mako a bit of his own medication for the crap he's placed me through. I'm turning the girl he tried to use on me against him."

Tahno couldn't help but chuckle as he smiled down at her. "You spend too much time with me."

"No I don't." She said before she went into their homeroom class.

Serena say by Tahno and his team mates as she saw Korra go from sitting beside Mako to getting up and going to sit beside Serena. Tahno's friends were confused and were going to argue about her being there when Tahno placed his hand up saying it was okay. "So Korra, you finally seeing the truth?" Tahno asked

Korra looked unamused at Tahno. "I don't understand _how_ you knew what you did back then till Serena explained everything to me. Sorry for how I treated you but you acted like a complete douche, you can't blame me for protecting myself like that."

"It's alright, all is forgiven. It was merely a warning, there's much about that boy you have yet to learn about. It's best to keep as far from him as possible." Tahno said as he wrapped his arm around Serena leaning himself against her as he did so

Serena just smiled up at him as she leaned herself against him as she heard him speak, she was glad that Tahno was okay with Korra being there with them. She only hoped that Mako would learn not to be so damn stupid.


End file.
